


You are King

by OnceABlueMoon



Category: Saiunkoku Monogatari
Genre: Coming of Age, F/M, Feminist Themes, Kings & Queens, Politics, Women's Rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 21:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16146167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceABlueMoon/pseuds/OnceABlueMoon
Summary: You are King.You act like a child, your whims ruling your day to day life. Sometimes, when I look at you, from the corner of my eyes, you shrink, until you are nothing but a boy, confused and lost, and still crying for someone to save him.You do not understand this yet, but no one will come. You must save yourself. Even I, who was sent here to wake you up, will do no more than that. I will wake you, but the one who must leave his bed is you. I will wake you, but cannot take your responsibilities from you, nor do I wish to do so.You are King. I will make you act like one.





	You are King

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Saiunkoku Monogatari

You are King.

You act like a child, your whims ruling your day to day life. Sometimes, when I look at you, from the corner of my eyes, you shrink, until you are nothing but a boy, confused and lost, and still crying for someone to save him.

You do not understand this yet, but no one will come. You must save yourself. Even I, who was sent here to wake you up, will do no more than that. I will wake you, but the one who must leave his bed is you. I will wake you, but cannot take your responsibilities from you, nor do I wish to do so.

You are King. I will make you act like one.

* * *

You are King, and I do not know what has convinced you so suddenly that no one will come to save you, but you have stood up, left your bed, and begun your days at court.

You are a child learning to walk; I must guide you. I urge you to walk, from my arms to Koyuu’s, who will surely make you the king this kingdom deserves.

I am your consort, not your mother. Quit clinging to my skirts.

You are King. Act like one.

* * *

You are King, but this does not give you the right to play me for fool.

I enjoyed my lessons with you, but deceiving me is an offence of the highest order, and I shall keep this on your tally for many years forth, if ever. You think I am forgiving, but I am simply diplomatic. There is a difference between those two about as wide as the gap between me and my dreams.

I do not wish to be your Empress, I do not wish to stand above you, on this lonely and cold pedestal you made for me.

You act so childish, yet I have found you are a teenager, laughing behind your hands as you lead me in circles.

I am no tool, you foolish child. If you wish to be my equal, _work for it._

You are King. I have expectations.

* * *

You are King, and I leave you.

My task is done, my goal achieved. I do not belong in your harem, nor in your arms. You steal a kiss from my lips, and I am perplexed. I am going home- what does playing with me help me?

Oh. You must be genuine.

I do not know what to do with this information. By now, you are a friend, but never once did I consider you an actual option. You were my job.

…Are you just clinging to my skirts again?

You are my King. You will learn to love another.

* * *

You are my King,

And I must admit I miss you. You sent me presents, so many, and I just want to laugh, because is this your idea of courting?

My King, just when you had me convinced you would not act so rashly anymore, you sent me spiderlilies! Spider lilies, the bloom of death. Spider lilies, the flower of departing lovers. Spider lilies, their red petals for the companions never to meet again.

Do you presume yourself dying in my absence? No, by now you know better than to say so. Do you presume yourself to be my lover? My King, it will take more than a kiss! Do you presume us to never meet again?

…That would sadden me, to be honest.

You are my King. In your absence, I feel fondness.

* * *

You are my King, and women are allowed to participate in the exams.

God, how grateful I am for this, for this incredible opportunity to follow my dreams. And yet, I am furious, unable to contain my anger, for is t _his_ how it happened? My King, is your infatuation with me the only reason you have done this?

Do not pretend it was not you- I have wanted to be a politician all my life, I know how the court works. I know how the government works. It does not work like this. Not unless someone very high up nearly decimates the system.

…Is this what you have become? A man who is slave to his feelings?

My King, I want you to do this for the merit of all women, not just one. Not even if that one is me.

My King, I am a woman. I sincerely hope you understand what that means.

* * *

My King, if it must be one for all of us womenkind, then I shall be that one, fighting so my sisters may follow.

…I am somewhat surprised when I see you in armour, once again pretending to be someone you are not. I have finished my exams, I have become an Imperial Court Official now, the first ever of my kind.

Yes, my kind. I know what they say, and their words will not hurt me. I am a woman and I am proud, my tears of anger will be put to use.

At least this time, when you forsake your duties, you put someone else in charge. I am proud of your growth, for all I am angry, but by this point, I realize the one I should direct my anger at is not solely you.

You are precious, running around in that armour, attempting to help me and my friend. You are precious, and I am angry, for both you and I live in an unfair system.

I shall never be able to separate whether you did it only for me or for all women.

It has happened. It doesn’t matter anymore.

There is the future. I will make it fair, even if I have to do it myself.

You are my King, and I promise you: I will tear the system down.

* * *

You are my King, and you are letting me go.

I am an official now, and you have appointed me to be governor. I can see it in your eyes- you know there is no way back now. I am entirely my own person. Have always been so, but now the entire country is forced to recognize it, and nothing can reverse it.

You are my King, and I tell you: ‘’I can never be your Empress.’’

You are my King and I say to you: ‘’I will never marry you.’’

You are my King and I whisper: ‘’I would die, wither like a flower, in your arms.’’

You are my King, and you answer: ‘’I know. I know this, and I love you.’’

And so, you let me go.

I am headed for the Sa province.

They say, if you love someone, let them go. You did.  

You are Ryuuki, and I love you for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thousand times thanks to Kosaji for recommending this series to me!


End file.
